Half-Blood High School Host Club
by Vacant Lullaby
Summary: Piper McLean is the newest (and definitely not the wealthiest) first year student of the esteemed Half-Blood Academy. There she meets the band of boys who form the Half-Blood Host Club, and through an accident, begins working for them as their newest host
Chapter One

What The Hell Is A Host Club

They say if you walk down to the end of the south hall, to last door, there's an abandoned music room. Gathering my bag and heading out of the crowded library I head toward this spot. Usually the libraries I've been too have a scarce amount of people but not in this school. No, school isn't the correct word for this esteemed learning facility, this is an academy.

Shuffling as calmly as I can, I look up to make sure I'm walking down the correct hallway and tug on the ends of my short hair, eyes glancing up every now and then.

I come to a stop at the end of the hall, Music Room No. 3. I open the elegant doors (stupid school) and find myself staring in the opposite of an abandoned music room.

The used-to-be-abandoned-music-room is filled to the brim with young ladies in the school uniform dresses, a soft pink that reaches mid-calf paired with white socks that reach past the knee and black heels that are exactly one and a half inches (mandatory), and at least four young men in standard uniform (black dress pants with a black belt, black loafers with black socks that go over the calves, orange blazer with the school's' patch embroidered on the left breast the giant HB, white shirt, and a black tie).

Before I can backtrack out of the large room, a boy with slick black hair locks eyes with me, a crooked smile graces on his lips and I back up toward the door.

"Well hello there~ You must have stumbled in on our lovely host club, usually we only cater to the whim of our beautiful princesses but seeing as you are new here, I wouldn't mind catering to a prince~," his silky voice rings in my ears and my face nearly ignites.

"Wait! No, it's not like that! I just wanted to study, and how did you know I was new here?"

Before my question is answered, I find myself backed up into two boys.

"A newbie~"

"How precious~", the two chide by my ears and I jump forward, turning around to face them.

Two young men, same in height and features with chocolate brown hair and the same mischievous brown eyes that gleam with amusement.

"We can tell you are new here because you don't seem to be wearing a uniform," a new voice breaks through as a blonde boy with glasses and a scar on his upper lip comes into view, clipboard under his arm.

I look down at my khaki pants, brown loafers and disheveled brown sweater, I really do stick out like a sore thumb.

The blonde boy's blue eyes gleamed over me, they were more intense than the ravenettes'.

"You must be Piper McLean, correct?," his eyes seemed to shine bright with knowledge of something, then stopped just as it started.

"Yes, that's me, look I was just-"

"Jason Grace, second year student. I see that you just want to study by the looks of your bag and surprised figure."

"Yeah… Uh, they said this place was abandoned, what is it that all of you are in here for?"

Before my question is answered again, the first boy appears by Jason's side.

"New here… You must be the kid who got the scholarship in! Wow, that's so amazing, you must be crazy smart," his ocean blue eyes seemed to burst in sparkly wonderment.

"It was just late nights studying for weeks, besides-"

"Oh don't be modest, it's been a long time since a commoner has come to this school."

"Commoner?," I wrinkle my nose, "I'm not a-"

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself! Percy Jackson, second year and the King of this place~"

"Ki-?"

"And I'm Travis Stoll," one of the identical boys steps closer toward me from behind.

"And I'm Connor Stoll, first years~," the second boy follows and feeling cornered again I face them and back up more, overwhelmed.

"But this isn't all of us~," Percy states and before I know it an elfish boy with curly hair comes sprinting towards us.

"Who's this?," the entirely too young looking boy asks.

"Piper McLean, the commoner that got entered here," Jason answers and I sigh hand brushed up in my hair in exasperation and the claustrophobia of the forming circle.

"Aren't you a little young to go to school here?" I ask.

The elfish boy just laughs and extends his hand. "Leo Valdez, third year and this is Frank Zhang, third year too~!," I look up and jump back more as a tall, looming boy who surely is more a man than anything appears behind him.

"Woah… okay okay, I got it, now can somebody just tell me why everyone is in this supposed-to-be-abandoned music room? What is all this?"

Percy smiles and answers, "Half-Blood High Schools' Host Club of course~"

I stare blankly at him, "What is a host club?" Not meaning to, I place the back of my hand on my hip, the two boys give each a shared look.

"A host club, my poor boy, is a place where the fabulously handsome and rich young men with too much time on their hands entertain the fabulously beautiful and rich young ladies also with too much time on their hands, think of it as a playground for the rich and bored," he smiles smugly to himself and I move my hand.

"I see, well I'm sorry to just barge in here but I think I'm just going to leave."

"But you can't leave yet! Don't you wanna see what we do?," Leo grabs my hand and I quickly turn on my heel, his eyes glimmer as if he's just discovered something.

"It's fun!," he tugs me toward him and I take a step forward and allow him to drag me over to a table

He smiles sweetly to a young lady seated at said table and offers me to sit by him. "I'm not really one-"

"She won't bite you!," he laughs and shoves me into a seat, I look back helplessly toward the door when Frank approaches.

"Leo, let's go find some dessert."

That seems to catch the boy's short attention span even better as he jumps up, I give him a grateful smile and carefully leave the seat. His eyes lock with mine and even his dark eyes gleam as if he's found something out.

I start back toward the door and am stopped by Connor and Travis.

"How do like the school so far?," Travis asks.

"It's a little complicated but really nice," step backwards.

"Where'd you go to school last time?," Connor steps forward.

"Uh, New Rome Public Middle School," step backward.

"Did you like it?" Travis steps forward.

"It was okay," step backwards.

"Any extracurricular activities?" Connor steps forward.

"Not re-," stepping backwards I bump into a pedestal, turning around just in time to see an elegant blue vase start to fall, I lunge to catch it and feel my fingertips graze the cool glass and watch as it shatters in hopelessness.

"Aw man," one of the boys mutter.

"We were going to set that up in the schools' auction"

"It was a Renaissance piece."

I stand there gawking at the ground as Jason approaches, writing on his clipboard.

"I-I-"

"That's about 70,800 dollars," he states casually and stares at me.  
My whole body nearly crumbles and Percy comes at his side in an entirely new demeanor.

"Looks like you're going to have a lot of money to pay back."

"I don't ha-"

"Of course you don't have that much money, so that just means you'll be working for us… As a host club member~!," crooked smile placed back on his lips as I stand up in defeat.

"First thing you'll need is a makeover. Jason, call my hair stylist. Connor, Travis, go get together a uniform for him. Frank, please sweep up this vase," and just like that the brothers took my arms and dragged me off to a dressing room.

"What can I do?," Leo asked.

"Leo…. Go eat some sweets."

Begrudgingly, leo went.

* * *

Sitting in a changing room with Connor and Travis, I sighed heavily when they handed me the standard uniform.

"Don't worry," Connor said.

"Being a host is fun," Travis and he shared the same mischievous smirk.

"Thanks and as much as I love how you're reassuring me and helping get the right uniform.."

"Yeah?," Travis and Connor ask in unison and cock their heads.

"Please leave so I can change!," I shout in exasperation and the pair laugh and leave.

When I return to the host club after my makeover, I see Jason waiting for me.

"That uniform is going to be another two hundred, bringing your total up to 71,000."

"Gee, that's great."

Percy walks toward me, "Don't worry, if you can get 100 lovely ladies to call on you to be their regular host, well then I'll lift up your debt~," he smiles.

My eyes widen. "O-Okay! Thank you! I'll do my best!"

And just like that I start talking to a group of three "princesses" as the host club calls all the women.

"So you're Piper? Wow, how do you like Half-Blood?," a long-haired brunette asks and smiles sweetly.

I put my hand behind my head and give a small smile, "It's a pretty big place but the people are nice enough, especially you."

The girl blushes and her friend beside her seems to smile, "You're so sweet, why did you choose to become a host?"

I take in a breath, "Well being around these lovely ladies, especially you three princesses, it makes me feel better. You are so nice and well, being around nice women makes me remember my mom sometimes… You see she died when I was very young…"

The three make a soft gasp, the brunette reaches her arm out, "You poor thing! Oh I'm so sorry!"

I smile, "It's okay, princess. Oh no, it seems our time has ran out for today.."

The short-haired one makes a disappointed sound, "Could we call on you tomorrow, Piper?"

"I would love to see you tomorrow!," I quickly respond as Percy wraps his arms around my neck in a hug.

"Awwww! You got your first three callers~! Look at you, you cutie~!"

"C-Can't b-breathe!"

"Percy," a girl's voice breaks through to him and he let's go. "You just left, you're cutting our time short."

She's about my height with black curly hair and deep dark skin, her eyes landed on mine with disdain.

"Of course not, Princess Kelli, I wouldn't dream of it~," suddenly he moves from me and joins her, taking her hand and leading her to the cream colored couch in the large marble room.

"Honestly, Percy, I don't know why you're wasting your time with him."

* * *

Leaving the host club briefly to use the restroom proved to be a mistake as I hear a distinctive splash and look out the window to see my bag lodged in the large fountain with the giant cherubs spitting water.

My eyes widen and as I run down the hallway I pass Kelli who stands smirking.

"Oops," is all she says as I run past her and down the stairs to the fountain.

All of ten minutes passes as I search for my wallet frantically, Percy meets me.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you fell in the toilet. You were gone for twenty minutes but here you are playing in-," he froze mid-sentence as he inspected my wet bag and books. "How did your stuff get all wet?"

"I must have left it on an open windowsill and bumped into it."

Before I knew it he was beside me in the fountain. Sleeves rolled up, shoes off and shifting through the lilly pads. "Searching for your wallet?," he questioned.

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"You seem pretty distraught so I can only assume it's something of great value to you," he gives me a soft smile and lifts up my wet fabric wallet triumphantly. "Tah-dah~!"

"Thank you," I smile gratefully and take it from him.

Gathering up my soaking wet things, slipping back on our shoes, we start back toward the host club.

"I thought I was the only one who shaved my legs," he laughs as we enter the music room and he sets my things in a spare cabinet.

Now I'm in an awkward predicament as the members rotate and I'm face to face with Kelli. I can feel my blood starting to boil and quickly remind myself to behave, that she's a princess. A princess. A princess my a- "I don't understand why Percy has such an interest in you," she says and sips her tea with judgmental eyes and stiff posture.

The susurrations in my ears tell me to punch her lights out and half of them tell me to remain polite. "He must like challenges," I smile sweetly and she smiles back, more of a "I'm-better-than-you" smile.

"Yes, and you definitely are a challenge, just look at you."

"With all do respect, princess, I don't understand why you are being so hostile to me," I keep my face soft but my eyes like rocks.

"Hostile? Careful of what words you choose to describe me, you have no rank here."

That makes me stand a little too quickly and the table topples over, trying to grab it as she does I land on her by mistake.

She screams as she lays sprawled out beneath me and I struggle to rise just as the brothers douse us both with water, Percy helping me up.

"What was that for?! Percy!Oh, did you just see? Piper attacked me!"

Tears start to fall down her face and before I can defend myself, "You are a liar," his mouth a hard line as the words leave his lips. Immediately her tears stop and her eyes burn a glare into his.

"Liar?! Y-You're calling me a liar?"

"I'm only speaking the truth, princess, Piper isn't that kind of man. I can tell, that and Travis and connor informed me that they saw you toss his things into the fountain. A princess who tries to turn a member against another is not welcomed here, acts of betrayal and villainous attempts are unbecoming of the guests we like to entertain here. So please, leave."

Slowly she got up, face drawn with contempt and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Piper… We have a spare uniform if you want to wear it though.. It's a female uniform," he spares me a meaningful smile and I agree.

As I change into the dress, I hear the door open and immediately bring the dress up to cover my bra as I see Percy who stops in his tracks as his face explodes into an ultraviolet red.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!," he exclaims and the brother's laughter is heard from behind the door which opens temporarily to have two sets of hands pull him out of the room. I slip on the dress and pull off my pants and listen as the brother's chide Percy on being a pervert, I even laugh a little myself.

They say if you walk down to the end of the south hall, to last door, there's an abandoned music room, whoever tells you this is the biggest liar you will ever meet.

* * *

Alright, final take -.- Sorry guys for some reason this wouldn't upload properly so hopefully everything is fixed and it will stay :) Hey guys, long time no type! Well I just had this idea! Now before you cry out plagiarism, I promise this is the only chapter that follows episode one of OHSHC, every chapter after this will be of my brain's own concoction :) These settings and characters belong to their respective owners. In this story they do not have their demigod powers but I do have an idea for if they did. If you want to read that just message me or comment below and I'll get started :) Also! I'm writing a Percy Jackson story that is a bit more mature on my Archive of our Own account, once I upload I'll let you guys know. I love you guys 3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
